dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Jiren
|FirstApp = "The Universes Begin to Make Their Moves - Their Individual Motives" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Toppo (leader/friend) Dyspo (comrade) Vuon (comrade) Kunshi (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Cocotte (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kahseral (general) }} , known as is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. He is said by Toppo to be the strongest member of Team Universe 11. Appearance Jiren is a tall, muscular humanoid with an appearance similar to the folkloric aliens known as the Greys. He has gray skin, big round black eyes and nostrils in place of a full nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers consisting of a red spandex suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves and white boots. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Jiren has the same sense of justice as his comrades. Like Toppo, Jiren is shown to be very stoic and serious about the tournament, as he knows that his entire universe is at stake, this was shown when he did not perform a pose like his teammates and when he told Goku to get lost when he tried to greet him. Jiren also appears to be a quiet person as he remained silent and only spoke when he told Goku to get lost, and before and after he attacked Kale. He is a brave individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Kale's unleashed state; however he still took immediate action and defeated her easily. However, it is possible that he is a rather cold individual, as seen when he had absolutely no visual distress or shock at the erasure of Universe 9. Although another possibility is that he simply hid his emotions from his teammates to show that he was still calm and collected. Nevertheless, Jiren is not completely stoic, as shown when he did facial expressions of concern, annoyance and analysis as he watched the battle between Dyspo and Hit alongside Toppo. While Jiren respects Toppo, and willingly listens to him and follows his orders, he may be direct and blunt even to his friend, as he seriously told Toppo to step aside so that he could handle Maji Kayo, which was restraining Dyspo. While not intentionally blunt, this was enough to take Toppo by surprise. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga thumb|Jiren meditating Alongside his fellow Pride Troopers, Jiren is selected to be a member of Team Universe 11 to participate in the Tournament of Power. When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Jiren is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. He is seen meditating for the tournament. He, along with the rest of the Pride Troopers participating in the Tournament of Power, arrive in the World of Void to start the Tournament of Power. Jiren, along with Toppo, looks just as serious for the tournament, as he knows the stakes of the tournament if they lose. When Goku arrives to greet him, Jiren manages to get right behind Goku and tells him to get lost, surprising Goku because Goku had his eyes on him the entire time, yet he was still unable to actually read his movements. When the Gods of Destruction who were reconstructing the arena realize the teams have already arrived, they begin to increase the speed of the reconstruction, causing the Katchi Katchin to fly at incredible speeds. All of the other fighters dodge the blocks, but Jiren was able to perfectly analyze the movement patterns of the blocks and found his position was perfectly fine, so just when they seemed like they were about to hit him, they avoided him completely. This leaves Goku very impressed, as he remarks Jiren is truly no ordinary fighter. He and the rest of the Pride Troopers prepared to fight as the Tournament of Power finally begins. When Rabanra prepared to fight him, Jiren scared him off by a single look. thumb|Jiren defeating Kale During Kale's rampage, Jiren defeats her with a single attack and at Goku until Toppo showed up and blasted him with Justice Flash. They then retreated to preserve stamina. Later on, when Brianne de Chateau, in her Ribrianne form, unleashed her Light of Love all over the arena, Jiren knocked away one of the projectiles and tried to stop the attack completely with his Power Impact, only for Vegeta to beat him to it. He, alongside Toppo and Kunshi watched Dyspo's fight with Hit. He and Dyspo are ordered by Toppo to drop all restraints, even moral ones, in order to save their universe. After Dyspo was tricked and trapped by Maji Kayo, Jiren came to his aid, and immediately intercepted his giant fist with his punch, resulting in the jelly-like humanoid getting knocked out of the arena and eliminated from the tournament. Power ;Manga and Anime Jiren is the strongest warrior in Universe 11, surpassing even Toppo, who is the leader of the Pride Troopers and a candidate for Universe 11 as the next God of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 82 Even after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken might, Toppo notes firmly that the saiyan would have no chance of winning against Jiren. Upon meeting Goku, Goku immediately became in awe at the might of Jiren's mere presence. To which, Goku approaching the stoic warrior, Jiren instantly got behind Goku, who was completely unable to follow or react to this despite looking right at him. Alongside Toppo and Dyspo, Jiren is seen as one of the trump cards for Universe 11's potential victory in the Tournament of Power, him being Universe 11's strongest warrior. According to Belmod, Jiren's style is to wait and let his opponents come to him. When the Gods of Destruction decided to finish fixing the ring faster, Jiren did not bother to dodge the high speed movement of Katchi Katchin as he quickly determined that they would not strike him by perfectly reading their movement pattern - whereas everyone else opted to dodge. During the Tournament of Power, Jiren is able to scare Rabanra away by just looking at him. When Kale went on a rampage in her Berserker Super Saiyan form, Jiren effortlessly knocked out and launched Kale away with a single blast, whereas everyone else was completely overwhelmed by her power to the point their strongest attacks barely even fazed her, including Super Saiyan Blue Goku's charged Kamehameha. Hit, the most powerful warrior from Universe 6 finds Jiren a "disturbing presence", opting to fallback against Jiren rather than face him after witnessing his power against Kale. Jiren effortlessly deflected a projectile from Ribrianne's Light of Love attack, something many of the other fighters were having difficulty dealing with. Against Maji Kayo, the sheer force of a single punch was powerful enough to knock him out of the arena without direct contact. This display of power also left Goku in awe. When releasing his dormant ki, every fighter in the fighter felt his colossal energy. Later, against Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Jiren showed remarkable skill and agility, able to thrash Goku about and easily dodge Goku's blasts, prompting Goku to get desperate enough to unleash his Spirit Bomb. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Jiren is a key player for Team Universe 11 during the Tournament of Power. Jiren possesses unthinkably colossal ki. Even with the X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Goku is no match for Jiren. Jiren's power has reached the domain of the Gods of Destruction. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Shockwave Punch' - Jiren's strength is such that the air pressure difference generated with the impact of his punches can deliver powerful shockwaves able to travel a considerable distance. Very similar to a Kiai and Hit's Flash Fist Crush. *'Power Impact' - Jiren fires a ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He used this attack to stop Kale's rampage. *'Advanced Movement Analysis' - Jiren was able to properly predict where the Kachi Katchin was going to fly to by simply looking at their movement patterns, and did not even have to move because he knew exactly where they would go. Video games Jiren is set to appear in the arcade game Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese': Eiji Hanawa *'English': TBA Battles *Jiren vs. Kale (Berserker Super Saiyan) *Jiren vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) *Jiren vs. Maji Kayo (Muscular Form) *Jiren vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken) *Jiren vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct) *Jiren vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct) *Jiren vs. Hit Trivia *Jiren was originally set to debut in episode 78, and appeared in the initial preview for it. However, he was replaced by fellow Pride Trooper Toppo in the final version. He was also meant to fight Goku in episode 82, and the statement of him fighting Goku was accidentally kept in the episode synopsis. *Jiren's name appears to come from the word renji, Japanese for stove. *There appears to be an inconsistency with Jiren's height, as in some scenes, he is shorter than Toppo, while in other scenes, the two are of similar height. *Jiren is the third person to survive a Spirit Bomb, the first being Vegeta and second being Frieza. **He is also the second person to repel the Spirit Bomb, the first being Kid Buu. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Jiren it:Jiren ca:Jiren Category:Tournament fighters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials